


In Another Life

by BlueTeaParty, neolith



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Greece, Athenian!Kaidan, Bittersweet, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Spartan!Shepard, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolith/pseuds/neolith
Summary: It's the night before Athens and Sparta leave Corinth for their respective upcoming battles against the Persians. Sparta will hold Thermopylae, while the Athenians will engage at Artemisium.John and Kaidan take advantage of the time that has been given them.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been playing _a lot_ of Assassin's Creed: Odyssey. When I saw this beautiful artwork for the Reverse Big Bang I couldn't resist asking for it!
> 
> I find a lot of people forget that the Spartans were not the only force at Thermopylae, or that it wasn't the *only* battle against the Persians at the time. According to Herodotus, Greek forces numbered around 5,000 (though there were still only 300 Spartans). Like, some people think that the Spartans were the only ones who lifted a finger to protect Greece.
> 
> Also Spartans were educated, not just raised to be soldiers.
> 
> With that in mind, please enjoy <3 (I have provided some context for some specific words at the end of the story).
> 
> Lastly, a HUGE thankyou to barbex who helped beta-read this <3

**480 BCE, Corinth, Greece**

Acrocorinth's fortress stood tall, imposing, a solemn reminder that Greece needed to defend herself. The Persian army was descending upon their homeland, an inevitability due to their humiliating defeat at the hands of Athens at Marathon.

It was decided here that there would be a truce between the city-states, an alliance between Athens and Sparta.

The Greeks may war between themselves, but the Persian invasion would not be tolerated. Greece was for them alone. Persia held a significant tactical advantage against them; significant numbers from conquered lands and ships of superior make. Greece simply did not have the forces to take Persia on both land and sea.

And there it was decided, the Allied Greeks would block the advance of the Persian army at the pass of Thermopylae, and simultaneously block the Persian navy at the Straits of Artemisium. The strongest army and the strongest navy that their city-states could offer. Make a stand to give Greece the time she needed to defend herself.

The Hellenic League was ready.

\---

“Follow me.”

John had come to Kaidan shortly after the meeting between the Allied forces had concluded at the fortress. He trusted the other man beyond a doubt, more than even some of his fellow Athenians.

The Spartan led them to where their horses were stalled, mounting his without word and setting off for some destination. It took no effort to follow him, and Shepard led them down from the fort, into the town below. There were no words between them yet, there was no need. Instead Kaidan took in the view from atop his horse.

Corinth really was beautiful this time of year.

A slight breeze blew through Shepard’s _chlamys_ , making the red fabric ripple. The wild flowers were a riot of colour on the among the green; blue, red and yellow. Jacarandas lined the streets, their petals like clouds of purple.

All it did was serve to remind Kaidan of soldiers standing in formation.

Instead, Kaidan focussed on the man in front of him. Born of Sparta. To hear others speak of him, he was a seven-foot demi-god. Old eyes that held a storm, set in a face far too young. A man who would let hundreds of _helots_ die without remorse. A man who would give his life for Sparta without question. One of her greatest commanders.

For this man, Kaidan was willing to cast aside everything that Athens told him was wrong. It was only when alone together, that John revealed his true self. The man who loved figs and wine, who smiled at the stories that Kaidan would tell. The man who held him close, whispering sweet poetry and kissed him like no other ever had.

They rode for a short time, John clearly knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Corinth disappeared from their view, the wilderness opening to a sight most pleasant and surprising. White marble arches framed a spring, with several entrances to a chambers beyond. Kaidan took a moment to take it all in, in awe of the scene.

“The spring of Pirene.” John smiled. Climbing down from the horse, Shepard slipped his chlamys off, revealing his sculpted arms and bronze cuirass. “A place of legend, one that is as beautiful as you.”

Kaidan smirked, following the other. “Favoured by Pegasus itself, though considering our course of action, bringing us here could be considered an ill omen.”

“Ah you’re referring to that this spring was created from tears of lamentation for a son unintentionally killed? I find it more…inspiring. Besides, it is said that the water here is most pleasant. As agreeable as honey even.”

John turned, studying Kaidan’s face before gesturing for Kaidan to follow him into one of the chambers lining the spring. The water was as still as a mirror, white marble lining it. There was not a sound here, no one else was close. Both led their horses to the edge, and the animals drank deeply of the spring. Ripples appeared, in ever widening circles until they disappeared. For the moment, they let the horses drink, seemingly entranced.

“You are worried,” John stated simply, breaking the easy silence.

“Of course I am.” Kaidan frowned. “We do not have the forces to fight Xerxes at both land and sea.”

The Spartan nodded slowly, considering his words, gesturing at him to continue.

Kaidan’s voice was somber and he reached out to take John’s hand. “You may have the support of Thespians and Thebans alike at Thermopylae, but that is barely five thousand men against two million. It is suicide.”

“Xerxes will fall,” Shepard’s face was grim determination. “The terrain is to our advantage and with the Hot Gates, our phalanx will hold them back.” He squeezed Kaidan’s hand, trying to reassure them both.

“Holding both Artemisium and Thermopylae will prove difficult.”

“Your ships will hold the Persians back as effectively as our phalanx will. You Athenians are as Spartans on the water. Together, we will give Greece the time she needs to prepare herself for the bulk of Xerxes’ forces.”

“Together…” murmured Kaidan, his eyes downcast. When he raised his head, his eyes shone with the determination that John had come to love. “Shepard…I want you to have something.”

Kaidan reached to the side of his horse, where his spear lay. The weapon was simple, with little adornments but strong. His family owned one of Athen’s foremost olive orchards and could afford high-quality armour and weapons. Many others could not.

Shepard’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “Kaidan, I cannot – “

Kaidan firmly thrust it into the man’s hands. “I cannot be with you at Thermopylae, no matter how I wish it to be. But with this…” He trailed off for a moment, eyes glistening but he was determined to finish. “With my spear at your side John, I can protect you, even if I’m across the Aegean.”

John nodded, seeing the determination and that Kaidan would not back down. Taking the Athenian spear, he strode to his own horse, unclipping the spear that laid there. Replacing it, he held his own spear out to Kaidan.

“Then take mine. So that I will be with you.”

Kaidan’s hand closing on that Spartan spear was like making an oath. He nodded solemnly, knuckles turning white on the haft.

A smile spread across Shepard’s face, breaking the tension. “Come, I want to celebrate this night with you.”

Tying the horses off, John grabbed a bulging saddle bag off his horse, making his way to the side of the chamber. Kaidan admired the way his legs moved under his _pteruges_ , water reflecting off his bronze cuirass. Shepard caught him staring and leered.

“You just going to stand there?”

Shaking himself, Kaidan followed without a word, ignoring the smug look on John’s face. They walked through an arch, towards a separate secluded room and Kaidan couldn’t help but gasp softly.

It was beautiful. The water from the spring entered here, like their own personal pool. Sunlight hit the water just right, spreading a reflection across the marble walls. A fresco decorated the walls; dolphins frolicking among fish and reeds.

John laid out the blanket that he had taken from the saddle, laying his _chlamys_ on top. Kneeling, he opened the bulging bag and unveiled a practical feast; chestnuts, grapes, honey cakes, cheese! Kaidan’s eyes widened, then he smirked.

“And just what should we wash this down with? Water?”

John chuckled. Reaching behind where the blanket lay, he revealed a few jars of wine. “Of course not. What are we, barbarians?”

“Ha! Whenever did you find the time to hide those there?”

Eyes twinkling, Shepard merely smiled. “I have my ways.”

Kaidan smiled, walking to the man. Pulling him up from the ground, he tugged John towards himself. Cuirass met cuirass with a slight _clang_ but neither cared. Studying the stormy blue eyes for a moment, Kaidan leaned in, their lips meeting while the world fell away. It was slow and soft, hands resting gently on each other, breaths mingling, shared between them both. For the first time since the meetings at the Fortress, Kaidan’s mind was on the present. The worries that befitted a man of his rank, fading into the background. Hands made their way into hair, and their hearts began to beat as one. Neither had any wish for the kiss to end, both savouring the other for the time that was gifted them.

It was John who broke it first, “Come, we are both wearing far too much for the occasion.” He gestured at Kaidan to turn around. Kaidan did so with no hesitation, patiently waiting for Shepard to undo the leather that held the cuirass to his torso.

The weight of the bronze falling from his shoulders was always a relief, and he turned to do the same for John. The sight of the Spartan trusting him so easily with his back always made his heart flutter. _Pteruges_ were next, greaves following soon after.

Soon both were in their simple linens, a top and skirt, bronze and leather armour put to the side. John took Kaidan by the hand, leading him to where his chlamys and blanket lay. Sliding down, he tugged the Athenian into his side, stealing a kiss on his cheek. John reached for the treats that lay beside them, gently pressing a grape to scarred lips.

Kaidan raised an eyebrow, meeting John’s amused eyes. Without breaking eye-contact, he opened his mouth, gently taking the grape into his mouth. Shepard shivered as Kaidan’s tongue caressed his fingers.

“You tempt me as a siren would,” John murmured.

Swallowing the grape, Kaidan took the moment to a moment to admire the other warrior. “It is as if the gods themselves brought you to me,” he whispered.

John grinned, “Then let us make the gods jealous, even if it is for this night only.”

He pulled Kaidan down to his mouth, kissing him deeply. Hands made their way into clothing, tugging and pulling the barriers between them down.

It began so very gentle, affectionate. Soft kisses and hands that explored every inch of each other. Whispering promises to each other, of belonging forever. Truly, it was as if their very flesh was made for each other, mapping the planes of scared muscle before them.

It built towards a crescendo, both holding each other fiercely, as if at any moment, the gods would dare to take this night away from them. The same prowess both showed on the battlefield, translating effortlessly into their bodies. Their actions spoke of their love, even if their words could not.

Later, when both their bodies were exhausted, they lay in each other’s arms, savouring the little time they were gifted. The wine was savoured, the food shared between them.

It was peaceful, silent, except for their breathing and the faint ripples of water. Kaidan pressed his face into John’s chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart.

Softly, the Spartan's voice breaks the silence. “You know, I used to scoff at the notion that Zeus punished humans by splitting us in half.”

Kaidan blinked; John feeling so philosophical was unusual, and thus, he listened without speaking.

“The notion that I could long for something other than war? Unfitting of a Spartan.” He scoffed. “But meeting you? I feel…complete.”

“I know what you mean. I thought it to be a child’s tale of comfort, that two people could come together to form a whole. This war…” Kaidan grimaced. “I know that Spartan’s train for battle, live for it and wish for no more than a glorious death.” He turned to look at the other, reaching for his hand. John smiled, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I hate that the Persians have come, but in a way, they have brought you to me.”

Shepard nodded, reaching out to cup Kaidan’s face with his other hand. “For the first time since I was a boy, I have found myself thinking of something other than war.”

Kaidan chuckled. “How very un-Spartan of you.”

“When I first met you, I thought nothing of it. You were just another Athenian soldier.” John huffed slightly, showing just what he thought of that now. “Yet you fought like a Spartan. And won my love.”

The Athenian gasped slightly, rolling slightly to be able to look the other in the eyes. “John…I - ”

A finger against scarred lips silenced him. “But Sparta owns my heart. As Athens owns yours.”

Kaidan didn’t reply. Didn’t need to. Shepard spoke the truth, plain and simple. Instead, he laid his head upon John’s chest, arms holding him tightly.

Both fell into a fitful sleep, wrapped around the other.

\---

The morning came too soon, the sun rising as Helios drove his chariot across the heavens. Both men dared not to speak, dared not to break the spell upon the spring. For the moment, the war did not exist, and it was only the two of them in the world.

The spell was broken, when instead of each other, their armour wraps around their bodies. For a moment, both men looked at each other, knowing that this was a turning point for them. They had a choice still, a choice that neither would acknowledge but was still there nonetheless.

Moving as one, they grasped each other by the head, pressing their foreheads together. They breathed as one, for they both knew the stakes. Neither would take the coward's way out.

Both would willingly give their lives for Greece. Even if it meant losing each other.

“Come back either with your shield…” Shepard whispered.

“Or on it,” Kaidan finished. “Even if we die, we will meet again in another life.”

John nodded, a solemn vow. “Hades himself will not keep us apart.”

\---

**2183 CE, Vancouver, Canada**

Shepard frowned, tilting his head. “Have we met before? You seem familiar.”

The biotic gave a short laugh. “I would remember working with the Hero of Elysium.”

He couldn’t help but smile back. “Well you obviously know who I am. Yourself?”

Kaidan saluted. The other man’s eyes were gorgeous, already too old in such a young face. “Lieutenant Alenko. I will be the Normandy’s Marine Detachment Officer. It’s an honour to be working with you sir.”

“At ease. I can the say the same of you Lieutenant.” At Kaidan’s questioning glance, Shepard continued. “I read your dossier. Impressive service record I must say. I look forward to working with you aboard the Normandy.”

“Thank-you sir.”

Though John did wonder; what was it about the man that seemed so familiar? It was obvious they had never met, and yet...meeting him was like meeting an old friend. Shaking it off, he strode towards the Normandy SR-1, ready for the commission.

**Story inspired by[Neolith's](https://neolithicprophet.tumblr.com/post/182164282191/this-is-my-art-for-the-mass-effect-reverse-big/) gorgeous picture! I hope that I did it justice.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Chlamys** ; a short cloak worn by men in ancient Greece.  
>  **Pteruges** ; defensive skirt of leather strips worn by Greek soldiers.  
>  **Helot** ; a member of a class of serfs in ancient Sparta, intermediate in status between slaves and citizens.


End file.
